When the Magnolia Blooms
by Hazuki Ren
Summary: Sequel dari When the Cherry Blossoms Fell. "Di bawah langit surga, aku pasti akan selalu mencintaimu." IchiMika.


**Touken Ranbu by DMM and Nitro +**

 **Rate: T, Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Fanfic by Hazuki Ren**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, keadaan honmaru belum pulih seperti biasanya. Keceriaan yang ada di dalamnya seakan hilang, digantikan dengan keadaan sunyi yang meresahkan hati. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali ada pedang yang patah, namun rasanya kali ini lebih membuat efek. Kejadian patahnya Mikazuki di pertarungan melawan kebiishi membuat sikap seseorang berubah drastis, tentu saja itu adalah kapten yang memimpin timnya saat itu. Ichigo Hitofuri.

Meski ia tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya saat bermain bersama adik-adiknya, namun tetap saja, ia bukanlah orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Bukan sedih karena Mikazuki adalah pedang yang langka, ini masalah lain.

Tachi bersurai biru muda itu tengah duduk di beranda, beranda yang kini kosong tanpa Mikazuki yang biasa duduk sambil meminum teh. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut rambut dan kulitnya, namun hal itu tidak membuat retakan di hatinya menyatu sedikitpun. Rasa bersalah terus-terusan membungkus dirinya, walau sebenarnya ia tidak seharusnya disalahkan karena itu.

Pertama, ia tidak dapat menjadi kapten tim yang baik, ia sudah membuat satu anggota tim gugur. Padahal sebenarnya, kemunculan kebiishi itu tidak dapat diprediksi. Kedua, ia menyesal telah membuat Mikazuki bersedih karena dirinya tidak mengingat apapun.

 _Ini semua salahku._

Setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba saja serpihan ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali utuh, tanpa ia tahu mengapa. Andai ia dapat mengulang waktu. Ia tidak akan kehilangan Mikazuki seperti itu. Andai ia dapat mengingat masa lalunya. Andai ia dapat melindunginya.

 _Andai._

"Ichi-nii."

"..."

"Ichi-nii..."

Tidak ada jawaban, tampaknya yang dipanggil masih terbalut dengan lamunannya. Tantou yang mengenakan jas dokter itu menghela nafas, lalu menepuk pelan pipi kakaknya.

"Ichi-nii."

Yang dipanggil kini sadar, kemudian menoleh ke arah si lawan bicara yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Ah, Yagen. Ada apa?"

"Masih memikirkan Mikazuki?"

"...Begitulah. Ini semua salahku."

Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang kakak.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, bukan? Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi kapan kebiishi muncul."

"Tachi langka seperti dia pergi, Aruji-sama pasti kecewa padaku."

"Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja, Ichi-nii."

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menatap kosong celana panjang biru yang ia kenakan. Meski tuannya itu tidak menyalahkannya, namun ia tetap merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaannya kalut, jadilah kini ia lebih sering berdiam diri di beranda, melamunkan sesuatu.

"Aruji-sama bilang dia akan berusaha menempa Mikazuki lagi, bukan begitu?" Yagen kembali menghibur sang kakak.

"Ya, tapi entah kapan dia akan datang. Apa dia akan membenciku?"

"Tidak mungkin."

Mikazuki Munechika, pedang indah dengan rarity 5, berarti sangat langka dan sulit untuk didapatkan. Ichigo mengerti bahwa pasti ia tidak akan datang secepat itu, kecuali tuannya itu sedang sangat beruntung.

 _Mikazuki, aku ingin melihatmu lagi._

Helaan nafas lolos dari mulutnya, pikirannya terus-terusan dipenuhi oleh tachi surai _navy_ itu. Hal ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada terbakar saat di kastil Osaka.

Bulan menerangi malam itu dengan terang. Awan mengumpul di sekitar bulan tersebut, membuat sebuah pemandangan bulan sabit jika dilihat dari bumi. Perlahan ia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang semakin membuat hatinya berduka.

 _Mikazuki, apa kau sedang ada di bulan sana?_

 _Jika iya, bolehkah kau mendekat, agar aku dapat menggapaimu?_

"Sudah malam, kau harus tidur, Yagen." Ichigo tersenyum tipis, lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini.

"Baiklah, Ichi-nii. Selamat malam."

Setelah adiknya berlalu dari hadapannya, satu-satunya tachi tempaan Yoshimitsu itu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sudah berhari-hari tak berpenghuni.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia pun menggeser pintunya dan masuk ke dalam.

Kamar itu terlihat cukup luas, dengan perabotan yang begitu sederhana. Futon yang belum sempat dirapikan itu juga masih ada di posisinya, mungkin masih menyisakan aroma tubuh sang pemilik. Ia menutup pintu, lalu menyalakan lampu.

Kedua tungkainya membawanya mendekat ke rak buku kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan, penasaran dengan apa yang biasa Mikazuki baca di kamarnya. Dari buku bertopik serius sampai buku kumpulan puisi kuno ada di sana, membuat bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis.

 _Ternyata dia masih suka membaca puisi._

0x0

" _Apa kau akan membacakan puisi untukku, Anata?"_

 _Tenka Hitofuri mengenggam secarik kertas, dirinya terlihat gugup. Walau ia sudah berlatih diam-diam untuk membaca puisi, membacakannya di depan sang terkasih tetap saja membuatnya berkeringat dingin._

" _Y-Ya, aku juga membuatnya sendiri."_

" _Hebat," Mikazuki tersenyum anggun. "Ternyata suamiku bisa membuat puisi."_

" _Hahaha, kalau begitu aku mulai, ya."_

 _Disambut dengan anggukan kecil dari sang istri, Tenka pun berdehem pelan, mempersiapkan dirinya supaya ia dapat membacakan puisi itu dengan tenang._

 _Di antara awan-awan,_

 _Bulan indah menerangi langit._

 _Di bawah langit surga,_

 _Hadirlah seorang bidadari._

 _Saat matahari tak menampakkan wujud,_

 _Terbitlah engkau,_

 _Menerangi relung hatiku_

 _Bagai lilin di rumah kosong._

 _Alunan kata yang keluar dari bibirmu,_

 _Selembut melodi yang menenangkan hati_

 _Tanganmu yang membelaiku,_

 _Sehangat matahari di musim semi_

 _Orang bilang, tak mungkin meraih bulan_

 _Dia tak tergapai,_

 _Setinggi nirwana di atas sana_

 _Kepalaku tak dapat mengangguk,_

 _Bulan yang indah itu sudah turun ke bumi,_

 _Mikazuki Munechika._

 _Tenka Hitofuri tersenyum, ternyata ia dapat membacakannya dengan baik. Perasaannya ia curahkan sepenuhnya di dalam puisi itu, membuat sang istri tak dapat menahan diri untuk membuat lengan kimononya basah oleh air mata._

" _H-Hime, kenapa kau menangis? Puisinya tidak bagus, ya?"_

 _Mikazuki menggelengkan kepala, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang suami. Wajahnya mendekat, memberikan ciuman yang cukup dalam._

" _Puisinya terlalu bagus, Anata. Terima kasih..."_

 _Pipi Tenka terasa memanas, antara senang dan malu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai surai navy itu lembut, kemudian mengecup sudut mata sang istri yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Mikazuki memeluk tubuh itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Tenka._

" _Lain kali aku akan membuatkanmu puisi lagi."_

0x0

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, ingatan itu muncul di dalam pikirannya. Senyuman pedih muncul di bibirnya, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala.

Futon yang masih terlihat berantakan itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya yang selanjutnya. Pastilah Mikazuki belum sempat membereskannya karena ia harus buru-buru berangkat untuk misi. Ichigo duduk di depan kasur tradisional itu, tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya menatap futon, dengan pikiran yang sudah melanglang jauh entah kemana.

Dibayangkannya sosok indah itu berbaring di sana, dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi. Andai dia masih ada, ia akan membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, kemudian mendekapnya supaya esok hari mereka dapat melihat satu sama lain saat bangun. Andai dia masih ada, ia akan bersenandung, supaya bidadari cantiknya dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

 _Andai kau masih ada, aku akan mencintaimu lebih daripada dulu._

Kini yang ia lihat hanyalah futon kosong tak berpemilik. Tanpa sadar, selimut tebal itu ia remas dengan kedua tangan, lalu membawanya mendekat ke arah sepasang netra miliknya yang sudah terasa basah.

Ichigo Hitofuri tidak dapat berhenti menangis. Aroma tubuh tachi tempaan Sanjou itu masih melekat di sana, dan aromanya masih sama seperti dulu, tak berubah sedikitpun. Seharum bunga magnolia, namun hal itu malah membuat air matanya tak henti untuk turun. Ia berharap tidak ada yang datang ke ruangan ini dan melihatnya menangis sedemikian rupa.

 _Mikazuki, tolong kembalilah._

Ichigo menangis dalam sunyi, isakannya ia sembunyikan dalam selimut yang masih membenamkan wajahnya yang rupawan.

0x0

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo menemukan dirinya tertidur di ruangan itu setelah menangis semalaman. Dengan berat ia membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, melihat cahaya matahari yang telah menggantikan bulan.

Jika ia bercermin, pasti matanya sudah terlihat begitu sembab, dan akan sulit untuk menyembunyikannya dari _toudan_ lain, apalagi dari adik-adik.

Saat ia berbaris di depan kamar mandi, seperti biasa mereka sudah ada di sana, lalu menyapa kakak sulungnya itu dengan ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Ichi-nii!"

"Selamat pagi." Ichigo mencoba untuk tersenyum, berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

Menyadari wajah kakaknya yang terlihat mengantuk (apalagi matanya itu), Honebami yang kebetulan ada di depannya pun bertanya.

"Ichi-nii, matamu itu kenapa?"

"Um..." Ia berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan. "Aku tidur larut tadi malam."

"Di...kamar Mikazuki?"

Ichigo berhenti bernafas sejenak.

"Aku tidak ingat tentang masa lalu kalian berdua, tapi tampaknya Ichi-nii ingin dia kembali." Sepasang netra keemasannya melirik ke arah lain, tak menjawab. Pernyataan itu cukup ia jawab dalam hati.

"Oh ya, Aruji bilang ia membuat pedang baru lagi saat pagi-pagi buta. Timernya menunjukkan empat jam, semoga saja itu **dia**."

Secercah harapan muncul di dalam hatinya, akankah siang ini ia dapat melihat Mikazuki? Tapi pedang dengan timer empat jam itu bukan hanya dia, bisa saja yang lain. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu bagai diombang-ambing oleh ombak, inilah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

 _Yah, semoga saja._

"Ternyata tidak mudah menyembunyikan sesuatu di hadapanmu, Honebami." Si kakak sulung tertawa kecil.

"Jika Ichi-nii bahagia, aku dan adik-adik yang lain juga bahagia."

Untuk kali ini wakizashi bersurai putih itu tersenyum. Kemunculan senyuman itu dapat dihitung jari, karena biasanya ia memasang ekspresi datar.

0x0

Setelah mereka semua mandi dan sarapan, seperti biasa Hasebe membacakan siapa saja yang mendapat tugas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Untuk hari ini, ia mendapat tugas merawat kebun dengan Midare, salah satu adiknya yang cukup unik. Dalam hati ia bersyukur ditempatkan di suatu pekerjaan, agar penantiannya selama empat jam tak terasa menyiksa.

"Ichi-nii, ayo kita ke kebun!" Dengan ceria, Midare menarik tangan kakaknya untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka. Ichigo pun berlari kecil mengikuti adiknya yang memang selalu seperti itu. Sesampainya di sana, ia pun mengambil kaleng penyiram tanaman dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Aku akan menyiram tanaman dulu. Midare mau mengerjakan apa?"

"Aku ingin memetik buah tomat! Sudah banyak yang matang, bukan?"

"Kau benar," ia terkekeh. "Baiklah, selamat bekerja."

 _Toudan_ dengan wajah mirip perempuan itu pun berlari menuju kebun tomat, dan ia sendiri masih di sana, hendak menyirami tanaman. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah lahan kosong yang sudah ia tanami bibit bunga magnolia, ternyata bunganya sudah banyak ada yang tumbuh.

Air di dalam kaleng itu mulai membasahi semua tanaman yang ada di sana, membiarkan mereka tetap segar dan terawat. Dalam hati, ia merasa gelisah. Baru kali ini ia merasa tersiksa saat menunggu.

 _Tinggal satu jam lagi._

 _Kenapa rasanya lama sekali..._

Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di dekat kebun tomat. Midare yang sadar dengan raut wajah kakaknya, langsung saja bertanya.

"Ichi-nii sedang memikirkan apa?"

 _Lagi-lagi aku dipertanyakan._

"Ahaha, tidak ada. Hanya heran, mengapa bunga yang kutanam itu cepat sekali tumbuh."

"Bunga magnolia?" Midare juga heran. "Padahal baru beberapa hari."

 _Untung saja ia tidak terlalu kritis, seperti Yagen dan Honebami._

"Mhm. Oh ya, apa kau suka bunga, Midare?"

"Tentu saja! Bunga itu sangat cantik!"

"Bunga apa yang kau sukai?" Hanya berbasa-basi, agar adiknya itu tidak mempertanyakannya lagi.

"Mawar, mungkin? Tapi sayangnya di sini belum ada bunga itu..."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan membeli bibitnya nanti."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ichi-nii!"

Selalu ada cara untuk membuat adik-adiknya bahagia, tak terkecuali satupun. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, mereka pun selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka yang pertama. Satu keranjang besar penuh tomat itu dibawa mereka ke dapur, supaya bisa diolah menjadi makanan yang enak nantinya.

Kemudian, setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke kebun. Tepat saat ia hendak berjalan ke luar, kakinya mendadak kaku bagaikan patung. Sepasang mata keemasannya menangkap seseorang, seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungnya seakan jatuh bebas ke tanah.

 _Seseorang, tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan delusiku saja._

Mikazuki, masih dengan pakaian zirahnya, kini berjongkok di depan hamparan bunga magnolia yang ditanam. Wajah cantiknya tersenyum menatap bunga itu, bunga yang melekat pada dirinya sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian ia menengok, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu untuk 'kedua' kalinya.

 _Dia tetap cantik, sebanyak apapun aku melihatnya._

Bibir Ichigo terbuka, mencoba menggerakan lidahnya yang ikut terasa kaku.

"Mikazuki..."

Dengan anggun ia pun berdiri, menatap sang terkasih dengan penuh rindu.

"Tenka? Kaukah itu?"

"Sekarang namaku Ichigo, penampilanku agak berbeda, ya..."

Untuk saat ini ia tidak akan menyambut kedatangan bidadarinya dengan kata-kata formal, apalagi dengan pandangan asing. Kini ia akan menyambutnya bagaikan sepasang suami-istri yang sudah lama tak bertemu satu sama lain.

"Ah, Ichigo. Nama yang bagus." Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Ichigo berlari ke arahnya, kemudian kedua lengannya langsung merengkuh tubuh itu pelan, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tachi indah itu tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukan sang terkasih dengan erat.

"Mikazuki...tolong jangan pergi lagi." Bisiknya, tak sadar air matanya sudah tumpah membasahi pakaian zirah bermotif itu.

" _Umu?_ Aku tidak kemana-mana, kok..." Ia tertawa kecil, lalu membelai kepala si surai biru muda dengan lembut. Ingatannya soal dirinya yang pernah patah itu memang tidak ada, namun rasa cinta terhadap Ichigo Hitofuri selalu ada di setiap diri Mikazuki.

Ichigo mengusap air matanya dengan lengan jaketnya sendiri, merasa malu sudah menangis di depannya. "Maaf, aku terlalu merindukanmu."

"Ha ha ha, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Anata. Eto...Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan itu lagi?"

"Tentu saja, Hime."

Ichigo tersenyum, lalu menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. Ia menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, membiarkan kedua hidung mereka bergesek lembut. Tanpa sadar ia menipiskan jarak di antara mereka, memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut, memanjakan bibir satu sama lain.

Sudah ratusan tahun lamanya, mereka tidak bersentuhan.

Dan dengan takdir, kini mereka kembali dipersatukan dengan cinta.

Ichigo Hitofuri merasa bahwa dirinya adalah pedang yang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini.

Rasa gelisah dan kesedihan yang tadi ia rasakan seakan langsung lenyap, diangkat bersama angin.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka pun melepaskan ciumannya, menyisakan satu benang saliva tipis di antara bibir mereka. Mikazuki menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah dengan lengan kimononya yang lebar.

 _Menggemaskan sekali._

Ichigo berjongkok, lalu memetik satu bunga magnolia yang ia tanam. Disematkannya bunga itu di atas daun telinga **istrinya,** membuat paras cantik itu semakin cantik.

"Aku sengaja menanam ini...untukmu."

"Untukku? Kenapa?" Senyuman iseng muncul di bibirnya, senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat ia menginginkan **sang suami** untuk menggodanya.

"Bunga ini melambangkan kesucian, kecantikan, dan kemuliaan. Bagiku, semua itu melambangkanmu, Hime."

Pipi sang tachi bulan semakin memerah, ia benar-benar bersyukur dapat berada di sini. Mendapat wujud manusia, mereka dapat memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih nyata.

Berada di satu atap yang sama, mereka dapat melanjutkan kisah cinta yang sempat tertunda.

Yang lebih penting, mereka sudah berada di suatu ikatan yang mempersatukan.

0x0

" _Kalau kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, apa kau mau aku masih menjadi istrimu?"_

" _Tentu saja, Hime. Aku selamanya akan menjadi suamimu."_

 _Cinta yang abadi, hal itu benar-benar ada._

 _Di bawah langit surga, aku pasti akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

 **Review?**

 **Mungkin ke depannya bakal banyak bikin fanfic-fanfic IchiMika, hehe.**


End file.
